1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to an antenna device in particular, to an antenna device and an antenna apparatus for a multi-input multi-output (MIMO) system.
2. Description of Related Art
High-speed train service including an internet communication is a future trend, and the conventional means for providing internet communication service when moving fast is achieved by the structural design of the antenna. However, the conventional structure of antennas is only provided for a single-input single-output (SISO) system having poor data transferring rates. To achieve improvement to the abovementioned deficiencies, the inventors strive via industrial experience and academic research to present the instant disclosure.